


Hooked Up On Love

by ANervousBoysLife



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Drug Dealing, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Scenting, alpha pete, it ends up domestic which i really like, its a wild trip i love it, mild exhibitionism, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANervousBoysLife/pseuds/ANervousBoysLife
Summary: When Patrick wakes up to his first heat, his thoughts are confirmed. He's an omega.Set in a world where heat suppressants are illegal and the only way to get them is to buy them from drug dealers, but there's always a little risk involved. -In which I get mildly upset at the lack of A/B/O.





	1. All Natural

Shit. 

The first thing that came to mind after Patrick woke up was not how sweaty he was, nor was it the stench of his own scent that was suffocating him. No. It was _Shit_.

He was drenched, absolutely soaking. It stunk, the sweat, but not as bad as the scent he was emitting. It made the whole room stuffy and oddly sickly-sweet. Another liquid was also running down his thighs and bleeding through his boxers, and it wasn’t sweat. Great.

Patrick stumbled out of bed on wobbly legs like a deer. He made it to the door and clicked the lock shut. He does not need his mother to stumble in on him like this. In his first heat. 

He was an omega, he’d known that for a while now, not that it mattered. He hadn’t been thrilled, but it never really bothered him. Most alphas were hot, anyways. He’d rather have a muscle-y and tan alpha than, well, himself. Plus, he was just socially submissive, he couldn’t help that. 

Once he had flopped back onto his bed, he texted to his mother what was happening. She could help, if only a little. There wasn’t much anyone could do to stop or prevent a heat aside from mating. Heat suppressants were deemed illegal years ago and the law was yet to be overturned. The lawmakers had based the law on religion, not how it affected everyday people. Of course, the law didn’t stop people from making them illegally and distributing them through underground dealers. That’s how many celebrities managed to live their lives normally, and how many teens got through high school.

So, when Patrick woke up, it was only reasonable to freak out. Being horny, overheated, and sticky for up to a week didn’t seem like fun. He texted his friend, Joe, to tell the teachers he was sick and to get notes for him. He wasn’t going to fail his classes because of his stupid biology, but he wasn’t risking being flocked by alphas in school because they could smell him a mile away. He was glad he was still able to think straight at this point in time, he knew it would only get worse. 

As he situated himself on the bed, he placed a pillow under his back, looking down at himself. Of course he had a boner. It was going to be a long week.

-

After a long, tedious five days, Patrick was finally free. His heat subsided and he found his head oddly clear. Immediately he opened his windows to air out his room. He balled up his ruined sheets and carried them to the laundry room, putting them through the wash. He knew he needed to find someone who’d give him suppressants. He’d heard about one guy, on a street corner not too far from where he lived. It was a ten minute walk, he could do it.

He quickly went to his room, grabbing the cash he had saved in case of emergency. This was an emergency in his eyes. He peeled his soiled clothes off and changed into fresh ones. Once he was presentable, he fixed a cap on his head and set out.

-

What he was doing was highly illegal. He knew it, but it was a matter of life or death. He couldn’t suffer through another heat like that again, and the second one is always worse than the first. 

As Patrick shuffled along the sidewalk bordering the street, he saw a figure. The only thing Patrick picked up to identify the man was the backwards Bears cap. As he moved closer, he could smell the man was an alpha. He hoped that he didn’t have any lingering heat-stench on his clothes or body. 

Once he was within range, he could hear the man sniffing the air. Patrick tensed and shoved his hands into his pockets. Could he tell? Did he know why Patrick was here? As these thoughts ran through Patrick’s head, the man turned around. 

Then Patrick’s mind went blank. 

This man, this tan and muscular guy, was hot. His eyes held an intense stare, even as a smirk rose onto his face. Patrick felt his face heat up and quickly turned his head to the side. 

Way to be an omega, Patrick.

The man stepped closer and crossed his arms. “So, I’m assuming you want the low?”

Patrick looked up quickly. “The low..?” He asked. He knew there were probably street names for drugs, but he hadn’t heard this one before. 

The man laughed softly. “First time, then, huh? Suppressants.” He raised his eyebrows at the omega. 

“Oh… yeah.” Patrick was bright red as he nodded. “How much? I-I kinda want it as soon as possible. “

The alpha hummed. “What’s your name, cutie?” He lifted Patrick’s chin slowly, turning his head from side to side, almost as if he was inspecting him. 

“U-uh… Patrick.” The omega stuttered. He couldn’t help but answer the question with all the nerves running through his body. 

“Patrick. It fits, but I like ‘Trick better.” He dropped his hand and crossed his arms again. “I’m Pete. You wanted prices? Well, there’s a cheap option and an expensive option. Cheap’s a little tedious, but ‘s not costly. Expensive, well, self explanatory.”

Patrick gave a quizzical look. “What’s the difference?”

“One’s natural, one’s chemical. Science-y stuff. So, what’ll it be?” Pete gave a small grin to Patrick, who was looking at his cash. If he went the expensive route, he might not be able to afford either the next time around.

“Cheap.” Patrick said. He sounded more sure than he felt.

Pete nodded and pat the omega’s shoulder. “Give me an adress, call me up when your next heat comes. I’ll drop what you need. Pay me when you call.” He scribbled down a number on a slip of paper and slipped it into Patrick’s hand. “See ya, baby boy.” He spun Patrick around, nudged him off in a different direction, then walked off.

Patrick stood, frozen on the sidewalk, staring at the paper in his hand.

-

Patrick had been dreading the day his next heat would come. The whole month was filled with nerves about when his heat would strike. He hoped it would be during the morning, when he could call out sick from school and not worry about a thing. 

Luckily, he got it right as he came home on a Friday. His skin felt too tight all day, but it wasn’t until he got home when he started to feel warm. Once he had successfully locked himself in his bedroom, he’d started to notice the smell. He never wanted to smell that smell again. 

He moved to his desk, pulling out the slip of paper Pete had written his number on. He dialed the phone number without thinking twice. 

“Hello?” The static-y voice asked through the speaker of Patrick’s phone. 

“Uh, hey Pete. It’s Patrick… I’m gonna need that stuff.” He squeaked out, starting to feel slightly loopy. “Be fast.”

Pete had Patrick tell him his address, saying he’d be over quickly before hanging up, leaving the boy to wonder what he’d really gotten himself into. If Pete was actually an undercover cop, he was done for, but if Pete was really going to help, he could really use it.

Ten minutes went by before an old Jetta pulled up to Patrick’s house. A minute more before the doorbell rang. Patrick was home alone, so he had to drag himself downstairs with his money. By this time, he was out of his right mind, giggly and loopy. He opened the door, and the moment Pete’s scent hit him, he felt a wave of heat run through his body, and his only thoughts were _alpha, alpha, alpha, alpha, alpha_.

Pete had to take a step back, the sudden onset of heat-scent catching him off guard. He looked over Patrick while biting his lip. “Mind if I come in?”

Patrick found himself nodding slightly, his body working before his mind. He whimpered a little as another wave of heat hit him. “Please…” He stepped aside as Pete moved into the house. 

Pete seemed to look around the house for a moment. “Mind showing me your room?”

Patrick mindlessly nodded, feeling as though he should do anything the alpha asked. He lead the older man to his bedroom, stepping aside as he opened the door. Patrick followed in after him when Pete motioned him in. Pete shut the door behind himself, the air shifting completely as the lock clicked into place.

Pete looked more at home than Patrick did, sitting down upon the bed, legs spread and arms bracketed on his knees. He was looking over Patrick, who felt as though he lost all former thoughts of himself. He was vaguely aware of the wet sensation in his boxers, but his mind was still wrapped up in the thought of an alpha being in his proximity.

“So…” Pete began, looking around Patrick’s room. “You’re in heat. And you want the natural way?”

Patrick whimpered and nodded. “Please… Please help…” He wasn’t sure if he was begging for suppressants or sex, either would be great at the moment. 

Pete nodded and smirked at the young omega. “Strip, omega.” He commanded, sitting back. 

The tone of voice which Pete had used sent shivers down Patrick’s spine as he did as he was ordered. He couldn’t help but follow orders in this mindset. He pulled his shirt off hurriedly before pulling his pants off. He glanced up at Pete, who was motioning him over with his finger.

Patrick only really, truly blushed when Pete’s finger slipped into the waistband of his boxers. He was only then aware that he was fully erect, aching even. Pete looked smug. “D’ ya want a little help with that, baby?” He purred, cupping Patrick’s admittedly smaller dick through his boxers, causing the younger man to let out a small mewl and press into Pete’s hand. 

“P-please… Alpha…” Patrick nearly moaned as Pete applied slightly more pressure. He was sensitive out of his mind, and he needed this more than he needed oxygen. 

Pete held back a growl as he pulled Patrick down onto the bed. He quickly straddled the boy and pinned his arms over his head. Pete’s eyes raked over Patrick’s exposed skin. He quickly leaned down, taking in Patrick’s scent and trailing his nose towards Patrick’s omega gland. Patrick’s breath caught in his throat as the alpha’s breath brushed over the area hotly. Half of him wanted the alpha to bite, but the other half, slowly growing quieter, wanted anything but that. Pete didn’t, though, and licked over it instead, sending a wave of pleasure through Patrick. 

The younger boy arched up off the bed, and Pete finally pulled off Patrick’s boxers, exposing the small dick of the omega. Most omegas were below average in size, and Patrick was no different. Pete himself was well endowed, and Patrick could tell from the bulge in Pete’s pants. He wished those tight jeans were anywhere but on Pete. Pete seemed to get the idea and stripped himself of all his clothing. 

He let his hands roam over Patrick’s naked body, inspecting every dip and curve of his skin. Pretty soon after, he was kissing along the inside of Patrick’s thigh before nipping lightly, causing a whimper from above. “Alpha please…” 

Pete had planned on dragging this out, teasing Patrick until the moment he came, but decided against it. Patrick needed him right now, and he was definitely going to help out. He grabbed his jeans and fished out his condom from his pocket. He made sure it was built for this kind of thing before rolling it on. 

“Spread ‘em wide, baby.” Pete grumbled, pushing Patrick’s legs up against his chest. The younger boy squeaked at the shift in position, but soon gasped as Pete brushed the head of his cock over the omega’s leaking hole. 

Patrick whined from under Pete, trying to press his ass closer to Pete’s dick and failing. “Please…” He mumbled, the only word he’s able to say. Pete finally gave in and pushed in all the way. The omega cried out at the sudden entry and moaned, enjoying the feeling of being filled up. 

“Such a slut for cock, huh? Knot slut.” Pete growled, leaning over Patrick, his hot breath rolling over the omega’s face. 

Patrick nodded and whined. He moaned loudly as Pete pulled out and thrust in again. “Such a good little omega, opening up for an alpha. Doing exactly as you’re told.”

The praise made something flare up in Patrick. He mewled under Pete and dug his nails into his back. “A-alpha!” 

Pete growled and thrust harder, causing the omega under him to cry out. Pete’s knot was forming and every time his hips thrust forward, Patrick could feel it press against him.

“A-ah! Please! Knot me, alpha!” He begged, spreading his legs as far apart as he could. The man above him panted heavily and bit Patrick’s shoulder, away from his omega gland, causing him to cry out quietly. A few seconds later, Pete pushed hard against Patrick before his knot finally slid in. The omega let out a small mewl before cumming all over his chest while Pete released his heavy load into his condom.

They sat, panting for a while. Patrick’s mind slowly came down from the high he was in, realizing what they had just done. He’d let an alpha fuck him while he was in heat. That was something every omega knew not to do. Not just an alpha, but almost a complete stranger. Yet, all of that aside, he didn’t really regret it. He couldn’t help but feel connected to the alpha, and not just because the alpha’s knot was in him, but some other way. He felt content and full, he enjoyed the feeling of the alpha fully in him.

Pete grunted and shifted so he could look at Patrick. He lowered the omega’s legs onto his hips in a more comfortable position. He sighed a little and brushed some of Patrick’s hair from his face, causing the omega to relax and close his eyes. Pete lowered his head to Patrick’s neck, taking a deep breath, scenting him. “You’re mine,” Pete muttered, licking across Patrick’s neck. “No one else’s.” 

Patrick shuddered, knowing what Pete was doing, but liking it. He was gonna smell like Pete. Not just Pete, though. Pete and himself. It was a sign of possessiveness, of ownership. He was Pete’s and Pete was his. He liked this new smell, slightly musky with a sweet undertone. He liked how others would know who he belonged to. 

“You’re mine. You tell me when you go into heat again, you tell me everything.” Pete kissed lightly over Patrick’s omega gland. He didn’t bite him. They weren’t mates yet. “You tell me when you wanna go further. I’ll wait.”

-

Pete left about an hour later after cleaning Patrick up and his room. He left an address written on a sticky note stuck to Patrick’s desk. It was an apartment, presumably Pete’s. Patrick smiled when he found it, rubbing his thumb over the ink.

Maybe heats aren’t so bad after all.


	2. In The Backs of Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's second heat strikes, but he's still grounded for letting an alpha inside while home alone. What's an omega to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought, I might as well continue. I mean, there's still a lack of good A/B/O.

Okay, so Patrick’s mom wasn’t thrilled to find out her son had been scented while she was away. She also wasn’t thrilled to find out it was by a relative stranger. A relative stranger who _knotted_ her son.

Needless to say, Patrick was grounded. He wasn’t sure what his mother expected him to do when his next heat came around, but he couldn’t just get rid of Pete’s scent. Not without Pete helping out, of course. But Pete couldn’t if he wasn’t allowed around. 

And, well. Patrick didn’t want to get rid of Pete’s scent. 

They’d been texting, and he found Pete was a really cool guy. Of course they talked about how it was wrong of Pete to just scent him without consent, but Pete had been caught up in the moment, and Patrick didn’t really mind. Even if Pete was never going to see him again, the scent at least kept stray alphas away.

It also helped that every alpha in town was afraid of Pete. Patrick wasn’t sure why. As far as he knew, Pete was just the local suppressant dealer, who only offered Patrick what he did because he liked him.

Anyways, it still didn’t change the fact that Patrick was _grounded_. In his room. For over a _month_. He didn’t know what he would do if his heat rolled around again and he had no one to help him though it. His mom would know the moment an alpha stepped foot into the house simply from the lingering smell. There was no way he could sneak Pete in.

But, he thought, he could sneak himself out. 

It was risky, super risky, but it was that or locking himself up for a week with no means of relief. He would call Pete to pick him up when his heat rolled around and quickly run into the car, where Pete would… Would they do it in the car? Or would Pete take Patrick back to his place? Patrick probably wouldn’t care too much, but a car didn’t offer much privacy and was sure to be uncomfortable. He just assured himself that everything would be fine and Pete would take care of him, right?

-

It was only about a week later when his heat came back, hitting him harder than the previous one. He had woken up and immediately whined. He’d started in the middle of the night, so his bed was already soaked. His clothes were ruined as well, which made it all the better. He’d have to be quick if he were to change and not get noticed simply by the sight of him. He scrabbled for his phone, whimpering with every move he made. After a few mis-clicks he finally hit the right contact and called Pete. 

The phone made the tell-tale sign of ringing, and Patrick’s heart began to race. What if his mom found out? What if Pete refuses to come? What if he’s busy? His heart beat faster, pulse loud in his ears and enough to cover the sound of the phone being answered. It wasn’t loud enough, however, to cover the sound of Pete’s concerned voice when all he heard were the heavy sighs of Patrick’s breathing. 

“Baby? Is everything alright?” He sounded like an adult speaking to a child who just fell off a swing. You could almost hear the questioning of whether or not Patrick was hurt. 

Patrick opened his mouth to explain, but before he could get a word out a whimper passed his lips. There was an audible breath from Pete’s end, and a shift in his voice. “Baby. I’m on my way. Stay put. Be good.” The line went dead and Patrick had to strain to not go to the floor and wait on his knees like a good omega. No, he thought, he wasn’t going to let Pete in the house. He’d get caught. 

Instead, he focused on trying to clear his mind a bit. And if that involved a little bit of jerking off, nobody needed to know. 

-

When Pete finally arrived, Patrick was itching to get out of his house. And his clothes. He had changed just minutes before and could already feel the wet spot in his underwear growing. He grabbed his things he had packed before, mostly just spare clothes, and ran out to the car. He made sure to move quickly, not wanting anyone nearby to be able to smell him. 

Pete was leaning against the hood of his car when Patrick ran out, and he pulled him into a warm embrace when they met. Patrick took deep breaths, taking in Pete’s smell. He smelled just as he did before, which comforted the omega. Patrick could hear Pete doing the same, smelling him. With a slight shift, Patrick could feel Pete’s erection and whimpered at the thought. He wanted his alpha to knot him, now, and he couldn’t care less if anyone saw in that moment. 

Pete slowly pulled Patrick from himself and lead him to the car, setting Patrick in the passenger’s side before climbing in the driver's side. He pulled away from Patrick’s house, heading onto the highway to go into the city. Patrick couldn’t take his eyes off of Pete the whole time, itching for his touch. He wouldn’t stop squirming, needing some relief. 

Patrick’s hand skimmed down to his crotch, undoing his pants slowly. Before he could get any touching in, Pete’s growl snapped him from his actions. “No touching. Wait.”

Patrick’s hands flew to his sides and he nodded, chewing his lip. He couldn’t not obey, not with that tone directed at him. A vague thought flashed through his mind: Alpha voice. Pete was serious.

With every bump in the road came a whimper from Patrick, and soon enough it became too much for Pete. He pulled over on an old, hardly traveled road and climbed out of the car, rushing to the other side to get Patrick out. “We’re doing this here, baby. Is that okay?” When Patrick nodded a little, Pete pressed him to the side of the car, his cheek hitting the cool glass of the window. “Hold still.”

Pete’s fingers made quick work of Patrick’s clothes, pushing down his pants and underwear. Patrick’s ass, now bare and out for the world to see, was pulled closer to Pete with fingers brusing his hips. Pete undid his pants just enough to get his dick out, stroking it a few times before stretching Patrick’s hole out with his thumbs. Once Patrick was open enough, he lined up his dick and pressed in. 

Patrick gasped and whined softly, pressing back against Pete. Pete held his omega’s hips and fucked into him roughly, leaning over him and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. His tongue trailed along Patrick’s neck and over to his omega gland. Patrick whined, “Please…” Pete only nipped at the area, causing Patrick to tense around him for a second before biting his shoulder instead. His hips sped up and Patrick’s moans doubled in volume.

Pete left a variety of marks across Patrick’s body, absolutely claiming him in every way except mating. He growled, “Little slut, moaning loud for anyone nearby to hear.” Patrick whimpered and clenched around Pete. “You like that, huh? Slut. Probably want me to knot you right here and let anyone watch.” He dug his nails into Patrick’s skin, causing the omega to whine again. 

“Feel that?” Pete spoke into his ear, pressing his knot against Patrick’s hole. “Feel how close I am? Do you want it?” He panted, slowing to a steady grind against Patrick’s ass. Patrick nodded, gasping quietly. “Say it.”

“Please! I need to feel you, feel your knot in me! Want it, please!”

“Such a good boy.” Pete pressed his knot slowly in, panting against Patrick’s neck. He released into Patrick, hot and heavy. Patrick came as well, grasping onto the car as tightly as he could. 

Once Pete’s knot went down, he slowly pulled out. His semen slowly leaked out, mixing with Patrick’s slick. The omega reached to pull up his pants, but Pete stopped him. “Hold on, you’re messy.” He kneeled down and spread Patrick wide, sniffing before licking slowly. Patrick gasped softly as the alpha’s tongue penetrated him, licking and cleaning him out. Patrick’s slick tasted of honey and vanilla mixing in the best of ways, mixing with Pete’s semen to make a sweet and salty mix. Once Patrick was completely clean, he stood and pulled Patrick’s clothes back on. He also did up his own pants to make himself presentable.

-

When Patrick got home, he did his best to wash the smell of Pete off of him. His mother never noticed.


	3. Like My Fingerprints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, so...
> 
> shout out to that anon for motivating me to finish this short fic!!! Theres one more chapter, and that chapter is kind of like an epilogue. This is the end of the overarching plot (if you even call it that) so it's been a fun ride. Thanks for hopping along!

After another two weeks, Patrick was finally free. He was allowed outside of the house after school hours, which made him much happier. His mother also finally accepted Pete as her son’s boyfriend, so she gave them permission to go out on dates and to hang out, but only during daylight hours. Just as he had with Patrick, Pete had wormed his way into Patrick’s mother’s heart too.

It was a warm Friday afternoon when Pete decided he wanted to take Patrick out on a special date. He was already at Patrick’s house, watching TV in the living room with his mother when Patrick came home. Once the door opened and his omega, _his omega_ , stepped inside, Pete ran to him and hugged him tightly. The scent of Patrick and his own mixed and filled his senses. It was warm, light like cotton candy with the deep coffee smell underneath, the deeper, less sweet alpha scent attached to him. 

“I missed you the minute you left,” Pete whined, clinging to Patrick.

Patrick snorted and pushed Pete off of him. “It’s almost like you’re the omega sometimes,” he mumbled, “Were you here all day?” Pete’s nod confirmed this suspicion.

“I had plans! We’re going out, your mom already said it’s okay. Let’s go!” Pete dragged Patrick back out of the house, just barely giving Patrick enough time to call out to his mom to say goodbye.

Patrick was then pushed to Pete’s car, lead into the front seat and buckled in. Pete got in his side after and quickly got the car started. He rushed to get it in drive and then they took off. Patrick had no clue what Pete’s plan was or even if he had one. He knew he was just along for the ride and that there was no reasoning with Pete to get him to slow down, be more careful, or to even give the location of their supposed plans.

When they did finally arrive, it was to a nice restaurant in the city. It was small, but very fancy, a different kind of fancy than Patrick was used to, and he knew he was going to feel out of place. Worse yet, there was a long line wrapping around the building. Pete got out, opening the door for Patrick to get out as well. He flashed him a grin and lead him to the front door. 

Patrick was just about to ask Pete if they should be waiting in line before Pete held up a hand, giving a reassuring smile. He turned to the host, who was looking at them curiously. Pete looked at the clipboard in his hand. “Wentz. You know who I am.” 

The host nodded and let them in, and Patrick looked at Pete, concerned. How many connections did Pete have? 

They were lead by a waitress to a secluded area of the restaurant and given their menus. Pete pulled out Patrick’s seat, who smiled back at him and sat down. Once Pete was seated, he took Patrick’s hand from across the table. 

“Hey, so I was thinking…” He rubbed Patrick’s knuckles. “I really enjoy being with you.” 

Patrick shifted, smiling softly and squeezing Pete’s hand. “I enjoy being with you too. What’s up?” He tilted his head in concern. “Is something the matter?”

Pete shook his head, simply smiling. “No, nothing. I just wanted to make sure you knew.” Patrick felt as if it wasn’t the full story, but he knew Pete would tell him if something were the matter. 

The rest of the night they made corny jokes about how the restaurant was definitely not a fitting scene for Patrick, nor was it for Pete. They both stuck out like sore thumbs with their clothing and poor table manners. Pete insisted on paying, which Patrick could never say no to. He knew Pete had to make a huge income, simply from distributing suppressants. They weren’t cheap, and Patrick had snuck a glance at some of the names in Pete’s phone. He definitely dealt to some Chicago celebs.

Pete took Patrick to his apartment, which was a nice and large studio with windows spanning three of the walls. Most of the interior was white, the walls, the kitchen, the carpeting. The furniture was either black or white, creating a nice contrast with the rest of the apartment. The stools by the island counter were black with white seats. There was a large white couch in the living area, a black rug laid under it. The kitchen floors were dark hardwood, and the appliances were white, but still metallic.

The most appealing thing was the bed. It was a queen with tons of fluffy pillows and blankets. It rose high off the floor, and it was also situated atop a circular black rug. Patrick felt as if he could lay on that bed forever, and he wanted to. Pete could tell, and lead him to it. “Go on,” he urged, “try it out.”

Patrick smiled and climbed on, immediately sinking into the mattress. He let out a sigh. “It’s so comfortable…” Pete was soon beside him, keeping a respectable distance and looking at the ceiling.

“I know. I got it thinking it’d help with the insomnia. Kind of does.” He looked over at Patrick with a smile, reaching and taking his hand. 

Patrick nodded, looking at the older boy. “I can tell. It’s so relaxing.” He rolled on his side to look at Pete. “Hey, can we talk about something?”

Pete nodded, facing Patrick completely as well. “Yeah, of course. What’s up?” 

Patrick chewed his lip for a moment then began. “Earlier at the restaurant. You sounded like you wanted to ask me something.” When Pete only nodded, he continued, “You know you can ask, right?”

Pete nodded again. “Yeah, I wanted to wait until we were alone. It… It’s a private matter.” He quickly continued when Patrick looked worried, “No, no! It’s good, we’re good. Just… listen, okay?”

Patrick nodded, rubbing Pete’s knuckles. He could tell he was nervous. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to… well, there’s two things but they go hand in hand sort of, but…”

“Pete, spit it out.”

“Yeah, of course. I was wondering if you wanted to be my mate.” He paused, letting it sink in. “If you want to wait, that’s okay, I totally understand because you’re so young but I’m really invested and--”

“Yes.” Patrick was smiling widely.

“Yes?” Pete looked at him in disbelief.

“Yes! I would love to be your mate.” Patrick practically pounced on Pete, kissing him quickly. 

Pete had to pry Patrick off of him, grunting a little. “Wait, wait, wait! One more thing.” Patrick gave Pete a pout. “I know, you want to mate as soon as possible, but there’s one more thing.” He waited for Patrick to give him the okay before continuing. “I was wondering if you wanted to get on suppressants.”

Patrick gave him a confused stare for a moment. “What? Why? You know I can’t afford that.” 

“But I can,” Pete assured, “And if you’re on them, I won’t have to worry about your heat coming when I’m not there, if it happened in school who knows what would happen?”

Patrick nodded a little, seeming to understand. “But won’t my scent be off? I wouldn’t be able to smell you and--” 

“There’s a type that lets you keep all that. Do you trust me?” Patrick nodded, “Then I’ll ask again. Do you want to go on suppressants. If not, again, I completely understand…”

Patrick cut Pete off with another kiss, pulling back after a minute. “Yes, please.”

Pete grinned and flipped them over, causing a squeak to come from Patrick. “Then I guess it’s settled. You ready?” 

Patrick nodded, running a hand through Pete’s hair. “Of course I am.”

-

Patrick crawled out of bed once Pete’s knot had finally settled down and his teeth gave way. He walked to Pete’s standing mirror, looking over himself. He had a few scratches running down his sides to his hips. Those gave way to love bites on his thighs and between them. What he was most curious about was the bite on his neck. He stepped closer for a better look, tracing it with his finger. 

Two arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a head buried itself against the other side of his neck. The tanner skin exposed by the action carried a slightly smaller bite, but the symbolism was the same. They were one another’s, those marks were going to remain for as long as they’d live. Patrick had never felt more complete.

“Come back…” Pete groaned, kissing Patrick’s collarbone, “Bed’s empty without you. I wanna cuddle.”

Patrick sighed playfully. “Alright…” He turned to face Pete, pecking his lips. “Only because I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, last chapter is the epilogue. I'll try to get that out once it's written. Thanks for reading!


	4. Epilogue - I Found The Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has a tough decision to make, Pete's always there for him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The end is here! I've been neglecting to write due to my summer assignment and work, but i pulled this out of my ass before my shift. You're welcome!

The syringe was set on the table in front of him, and for the first time in years, Patrick didn’t want to take it.

He’d been with Pete for two years, and so much had changed. Pete still had his suppressant connections, the good kind with nothing laced into them. He was able to secure it monthly, just for Patrick. He’d stopped dealing, though, and started writing. Shockingly, his books had become a success among the omega population. They’d ate up his stories about things as simple as romance to things as intense as the end of the world. He’d never specified the character’s orientation, but there was a growing number of people who thought they were in fact omegas. Patrick didn’t complain at all about this. 

Patrick still didn’t know where Pete got his supply, but he trusted him. It was obviously too dangerous for Patrick to try and meet with this person, simply because he’d be found out almost instantly. He wasn’t a suburban Chicago kid anymore, but had launched his own music career, singing songs that not only mocked their society, but basically flaunted being an omega. Of course, most people thought it was just a stage act, that he was a beta who’d gotten involved with an alpha, but his following was becoming more and more omega-based. He knew they probably could piece together what his words were about from common experience. 

So here he sat, looking at the one thing that kept his whole charade together. Suppressants. He could continue taking them, not having heats and his sense of smell being dulled but not completely gone. He could also stop, his true scent arising, along with heats. If he stopped, Pete would have to come along with him on tour, just to make sure he didn’t go into heat alone. No one in Patrick’s touring band would mind, he knew. They were all good guys.

The front door slammed shut, and there were two thuds as Pete kicked off his shoes. He’d met with his agent today about another book deal. Patrick knew he’d get a great deal, Elisa was the best at those kinds of things. Soon enough, the heavy footsteps carried into the kitchen before two strong, tattooed arms wrapped around Patrick. 

“Hey, babe…” Pete mumbled, his nose pressing to Patrick’s neck. “Need some help today?” 

Patrick slowly shook his head. “I’m not afraid of needles, Pete…” He sighed, shifting in Pete’s arms to face him and holding his jaw. “I, uh… I want to go off suppressants.”

Pete nodded slowly, his hands resting on Patrick’s hips. “This is your decision, not mine. You know that.” Pete had gotten over his pickiness about Patrick’s heats. He realized he was overstepping by wanting to keep control over that part of his life. “Whatever you want to do, I’m down.”

A smile crept onto Patrick’s face. “You… you’re sure? Because that means you’ll have to be with me all the time, every month.” Pete simply nodded. “And you’re good with that?”

“Babe,” Pete laughed, “I’m a writer! As long as I have a laptop and coffee, I’m okay.” He pulled Patrick into a hug. “I’m proud of you. You’re brave to do this, you know.”

As Patrick settled into the embrace, he mumbled out quietly, “I know…”

-

Within a week, Patrick was able to smell Pete’s scent on the pillow long after he’d woken up. He was able to pinpoint where in the house Pete was, simply from the scent trail. He’d gotten his sense of smell back fully, and he was very proud of himself. Pete had also pointed out how much more cuddly Patrick had been in nature, simply from the nurturing hormones that were running in his system now. Patrick didn’t mind, though. It was nice to be curled up in bed or on the couch with Pete, his nose tucked against Pete’s shoulder with one of the stronger man’s hands running through his hair.

The next morning, when Patrick woke up, he was sweating and being held captive against Pete’s chest. Pete was still asleep, but his grip on Patrick was strong, almost instinctual. Patrick tried to wiggle out of Pete’s grip, hitting his head on the headboard and groaning before trying to back out the other way. He got about halfway down, eye-level with Pete’s belly button, before the tan man pressed closer. Patrick could see his obvious erection, which was, well, intimidating first thing in the morning. He managed to break free from Pete’s grip, stretching and yawning. 

His pajama bottoms were sticking to him somewhat awkwardly as he climbed off the bed, towards the dresser. He grabbed some clothes before headed for the bathroom. He turned the shower on and undressed while waiting for it to warm up. As he peeled off his pants, he realized, albeit belatedly, that he was going into heat. The back of his pants were slick, and his boxers were almost completely soaked. He shut off the shower, knowing that none of it would help him, and went back to bed, shaking Pete awake.

Pete woke bleary-eyed, groaning about wanting to sleep in before inhaling sharply. Patrick’s scent was different, sweeter, and Pete wanted to smell more of it. All thoughts of sleep were gone as he sat up, looking into Patrick’s eyes.

“Heat…” Patrick said softly, looking over Pete’s body as he stretched in the morning light. 

“Yeah,” Pete responded, moving closer to Patrick. “Do you need me to help take care of it?”

The omega nodded, pushing Pete down onto the bed. “Yeah, but we’re gonna take it slow this time. I want it to last.”

-

It was five in the afternoon when they finally climbed out of bed. Well, Pete did. Patrick remained curled up, a nest of blankets and pillows surrounding him. Pete came back with tea and some food, sweet, climbing back into the nest with Patrick and helping him eat. Patrick was droopy-eyed and tired, love bites littering his neck and jaw. He looked content, though, as he ate. Pete was glad he could care for him like he needed. Now and forever.

Patrick laughed goofily. “Pete… Pete…”

“What?” He asked, a smile on his face as he wiped crumbs from the corner of Patrick’s mouth.

“I don’t need suppressants anymore. You got me hooked up on love.” 

Pete rolled his eyes, ruffling Patrick’s hair. “Yeah, yeah. Okay. Now eat, you’ve spent a lot of energy today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
